In induction cooking, an alternating current in an induction coil produces a time-varying magnetic field that induces current flow in a conductive (typically ferromagnetic) target that is a part of the cookware. The induced current flow causes the target to heat. The heat is transferred to the cooking surface for heating or cooking food or other items located on the cooking surface of the cookware. Heat from the target is also transferred to the outer surface of the cookware, which creates a safety issue and can make the cookware too hot to handle or place on a tabletop or other heat-sensitive surface. Heating of the outer surface of the cookware also causes the cooktop to be heated, which can present its own safety issues.